Cliche Series: Mr and Mrs
by Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: Sam and Jack must go undercover as a married couple.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cliché Series: Mr. And Mrs.

Author: Earllyn

Rating: K+ for now. Might change later

Pairing: Must you ask?

Disclaimer: I don't own SG-1 or the characters.

Author's notes: I have seen this cliché a lot! Especially since that X-Files episode.

Chapter one: New Assignment and New Identities

"Well I still don't know how you managed it!" Colonel Jack O'Neill exclaimed to Dr. Daniel Jackson. Daniel was currently having a cast put on his ankle.

"Never mind Jack! The point is my ankle is broken! Just…go and enjoy your free time." Daniel said, annoyed.

"That I will. My cabin awaits!" Jack grinned.

He was almost to the elevator when Major Samantha Carter called to him.

"Sir!" She caught up with him. "Sir General Hammond wants to see us."

"We're on _leave_ Carter!"

She hesitated then said, "I know sir. But it sounded important."

He sighed and nodded.

"Thank you for coming. Have a seat." General George Hammond said to the two officers. "We have received intelligence that there is a Goa'uld here on Earth."

"What!" Sam and Jack exclaimed. "Who?" Jack asked.

"Hestia. Hestia was never a System Lord, as is evidence by her name, but was trouble anyway. There is intel that she is hiding in a planned community outside Tacoma Washington."

"What is to be done?" Sam asked.

Hammond was silent then looked at both of them. "You two are to go undercover as newlyweds in the planned community. Once a week you will report to the local AFB." He paused. "Your job, _your only job, _is to gather more intel. We suspect that Hestia is there but we don't know who it is. Here are your new identities and plane tickets. You only need to pack the basics. Everything else will be delivered tomorrow." He handed them each a file. They took them and Hammond then handed them each a small bag. "And here are your rings. Good luck. Dismissed."

They left the office in utter confusion. "Do you want to go over these together?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Jack answered.

They went to Sam's lab. Opening the files they read in silence for a moment.

"Do you want to go first?" Sam asked.

"Uh yeah. It says Name: Christopher Matthews. Age: 43. Occupation: Writer. Background: Graduated from UCLA with a Bachelors in English. Met Alison four years ago at friend's birthday party. Engaged six months, married three weeks. House was wedding gift." He read. "What does yours say?"

"Um. Name: Alison Mackenzie Mathews. Age: 29. Occupation: None. Background: From wealthy family. Only child. Parents died and left fortune to me. Graduated from Yale with Bachelors in Fine Art. Met Christopher at friend's husband's birthday party. Engaged six months, married three weeks. House was wedding gift to husband." She stopped reading and looked at the next piece of paper. "We are only to pack things like sleepwear and blankets for tonight, underclothing, and toiletries. Personal items such as books will be limited to four each. Photos and ids are prohibited. We are to refer to each other by out undercover names in public at all times. Plane leaves at 3:30 pm. A rental car will be at Sea-Tac airport under the name Matthews." She looked at her watch. "It's nine now so we'd better go pack. You want to meet at your place or mine?"

"You place is fine. See you soon." He said and walked out.


	2. Packing and Rules

Chapter Two: Packing and Rules

Jack entered his house and took out the list again. "Pajamas." He went into his room and pulled out a suitcase. Next he went through his drawers. He rejected his old tees and ratty sweats. That left only boxers and two tee shirts. One shirt was dark blue and the other had The Simpsons on it. He chose the dark blue one. Next to the suitcase he added all his underwear and socks. Then his hair stuff and travel shaver and toothbrush went into a separate bag.

"Ok personal items." After much debate he choose a book, two cds and his favorite season of The Simpsons on DVD.

He set the suitcase on his bed and pulled out the folder. He made sure he had everything then opened the envelope that had his new ID. It was strange to see his picture with a different name.

He sighed and sat down. Married. To Sam. Yeah, they weren't _really_ married but it was as close as they'd ever get.

He picked up his suitcase and headed for Sam's house.

Sam was just getting ready to leave the SGC when Janet stopped her.

"Sam! Good thing I caught up with you. I need to give you your injection."

"What injection?"

"The general didn't tell you? Well he is pretty upset about the whole assignment…"

"That explains a lot. What's this injection?"

In the infirmary Janet held up a vial. "This has been being developed at Area 51. It is supposed to suppress your Naquadah marker making it impossible for you to be detected. Neat huh?" She filled the syringe and injected the liquid. "Now it only lasts a week so when you report in you'll be reinjected." Janet set down the syringe and looked at her. "How do you feel about this assignment?"

"Well it makes sense. We are kind of the experts on Goa'uld. I-"

"Sam. You know what I mean."

"I don't…you know how newlyweds act! How-"

"It'll be difficult. But you're professional and I know you can do it."

"Yeah. Thanks. See you when this is over."

Sam was just closing her suitcase when Jack arrived.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes sir." She shut her front door and walked out to Jack's truck.

"So…I'm thinking we should have some rules." Jack said, starting the truck.

"I agree. Umm."

Jack smiled. "I think hand holding and arms around each other is fine."

"What about…kissing? Don't newlyweds…kiss a lot?" Sam asked, glad Jack's eyes were on the road and he couldn't see her beet red face.

Jack cleared his throat. "Yes. They do. I think some circumstances might call for kissing but not many."

"What do we do?"

"We do what we have to Carter." Jack said, still staring strait ahead.

She nodded and looked out the window.

"Alison." She said after a moment.

Jack glanced at her. "What?"

"Alison. Got to get used to calling me that."

"Right. Then you'd better call me Christopher."

She nodded. That would be easy. Though she was calling him something other than sir or Colonel, she wasn't calling him Jack. The one thing she could never call him.


	3. New Home

Chapter Three: New Home

Author's note: I do not ownMercedes or any other stuff I might mention in this fic.

The flight was pretty much uneventful. They had been in first class, which was nice. Sam actually fell asleep for an hour. At Sea-Tac they got their bags and went to the car rental place. Waiting for them was a shiny, black Mercedes.

"This car is _sweet_!" Jack exclaimed once on the road.

Sam laughed. "It is pretty nice."

"Do you have the directions?"

"Yes. Can we stop and get something to eat?"

"Sure. I have to stop and buy a blanket anyway."

"You didn't bring one?" He shook his head. "Me either."

They stopped at KFC then Target to get blankets and pillows. Finally they set out for the planned community of Sun Estates. Jack laughed at the name. "It's Washington! It's raining most of the time!"

"Onlyeight months out of the year…" Sam grinned.

Jack drove up to the gates and put in the code. The gates opened and they began to look for the house.

"The number is 1610 Sunrise Drive." Sam said. Once on Sunrise Drive they found the house.

"Oh my god!" Sam exclaimed.

The house was two stories, with large windows, white pillars on the porch and a large balcony on the second floor.

"Wow." Jack breathed as he drove up the long driveway. There was a woman standing on the steps. She waved as the car parked.

"Here we go…" Jack muttered.

"Good thing we put the rings on at KFC." Sam said.

They got out of the car and the woman walked up to them.

"Hello. I'm Victoria Allen, the real estate agent of Sun Estates. You must be Christopher and Alison. I must say I am very surprised you took this place unseen."

"Well I wanted it as a gift for my husband so I had to do it in secret. And with planning a wedding and a three week honeymoon…" Sam turned to Jack. "What do you think honey?"

He put his arm around her. "I think it's wonderful."

"Shall I show you the inside?" Victoria asked. She unlocked the door. "This is the entry hall…"

Once Victoria's back was turned they looked at each other and Jack quickly removed his arm from her waist. They then followed Victoria.

The house was extremely nice. Downstairs, the floors were polished stone. The living room had large windows that had a nice view of the Cascades. The kitchen was large with all the latest appliances. The downstairs bathroom was spacious and there was even a room with wall to ceiling bookshelves.

"The upstairs is the best." Victoria said. "There are only three rooms."

"Just three?" Sam asked.

"Three. This one is the smallest. It's meant to be an office…or a nursery." Victoria grinned.

Sam and Jack looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Oh I know your newlyweds and not thinking of children yet. The next room is the master suite."

The room was probably the largest. It had bay windows that overlooked the Cascades. There was an extremely plush carpet and a skylight.

"Now this room is really two rooms. From the door to partition is more of a sitting room. And the rest is the bedroom. It has two walk in closets and…" She went over and opened a door. "This is the master bathroom. It has two sinks, lighted mirrors, spa-style bathtub…big enough for two." She smirked. "And a separate shower. Well that's the house. What do you think?"

"It's perfect." Jack grinned, extremely annoyed by the real estate agent.

They went back to the driveway and Victoria handed them the keys. "Here you are. Welcome to Sun Estates." She turned to go. "Oh. As residents you are also welcome to the recreation center. We meet there and hold parties or just come and meet out neighbors. It's located on St. Helens Avenue."

After she left they got their bags and went inside.

Since it was already night they decided to go to sleep. They chose to sleep in the master bedroom. Sam was the firstin the bathroom. She changed into her pajamas and looked at herself in the mirror. While she had chosen her nicest, yet conservative pajamas she was still self-conscious. He had never seen her in her nightwear before. After taking a deep breath she went into the bedroom.

Jack was arranging the blankets. "I set up yours for you. The heat is on so we shouldn't be cold." He finished arranging his blanket and went to change.

Sam climbed under the blanket and rummaged in her suitcase. As her personal items she had brought two cds, the book The Universe in a Nutshell by Stephen Hawking and her favorite novel The Mists of Avalon. She was reading one of her favorite parts when Jack came out of the bathroom. He hurried to his blanket but she did see that he was wearing boxers and a tee. As he lay down she looked at him. "Will the light bother you?"

"No it's ok. Go ahead and read." He answered and yawned.

She read one more paragraph then got up and turned off the light. "Goodnight."

"'Night Carter."

Well it's a little longer, but not much. I always have trouble writing long chapters.


	4. Meeting the Neighbors

Chapter Four: Meeting the Neighbors

Jack awoke to the sound of the doorbell. He was confused at first as to why he was laying on a carpet. A very soft carpet. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a very large room. At that moment everything came back to him. He looked over and saw Sam asleep. In the night she had pushed the blanket off and was asleep on her back with her top slightly raised, showing her stomach.

The doorbell chimed again, reminding him of why he was awake. He was almost out the door when he remembered he needed pants.

The person had resorted to loud knocking by the time he reached the door.

"Mr. Mathews?" The man asked. "We're the movers. Sign here."

Jack took the clipboard and sighed. "Come on in. You can probably guess what goes where. I have to go wake my wife."

He went back upstairs and saw that Sam was still asleep. Shaking her shoulder she awoke.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily.

"The movers are here. Thought you'd want to get dressed."

She rubbed her face. "Yeah. Thanks."

They spent the better part of the day unpacking. Sam got very excited when she unpacked her new clothes. Jack almost laughed when she squealed and called out designer's names.

"For crying out loud Carter! They're just clothes!"

She glared at him and held up a pair of heels. "These are not just _any_ shoes! They are Jimmy Choos!"

He shook his head. "Let's take these upstairs."

They each took a box and headed upstairs. When they got to the bedroom they were very surprised to find only one bed.

"Think there was a mistake?" Sam asked.

Jack set down his box. "Judging by the fact that that is a Queen size bed, no." Seeing the confusion on her face he added. "When someone new moves into your neighborhood don't you watch? If they had unloaded two twin beds it would make the neighbors suspicious. You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

She nodded and looked at her watch. "It's about four. How about we change and check out the Recreation Center?"

Jack thought. "It's Saturday so a lot of people should be there. Good idea."

Sam and Jack walked into the Sun Estates Recreation Center at four thirty. They looked around, not knowing where to go when a petite blonde noticed them.

"Hello. I'm Linda Carson. You must be the couple who moved into the house on Sunrise."

Jack nodded. "I'm Christopher and this is my wife Alison."

"Welcome. Come into the dining room."

They followed her into a room with three large tables. Four couples were around one.

"Let me introduce Michael and Chelsea Stevens. Billy and Stephanie Brady. Alex and Evan North. And last is my husband Kyle. Everybody this is Christopher and Alison."

A redhead, Alex, turned to them. "How do you like the house?"

Sam smiled. "It's amazing! We love it. Right honey?"

"Right. It seems like a good community." Jack agreed.

"It is! We're all really tight-nit." Linda said. "Great place to raise a family."

"Do you have kids?" Sam asked.

"No. Alex and Evan have a three-year-old daughter; Mike and Chelsea have a ten-year old son, and Bill and Stephanie have a sixteen year old and a two month old. Boys. Are you planning on having kids?"

Jack smiled. "Maybe. But right now we're just enjoying out time alone together."

Chelsea grinned. "I'll bet. We heard you haven't even been married a month…" She trailed off suggestively.

Stephanie shook her head. "Leave them alone Chelsea. What do you both do?"

"I'm a writer. Ali here… She buys…stuff."

Sam grinned. "Chris is being nice. I don't work, I shop."

"But you're good at it." Jack grinned. Sam squeezed his hand.

Alex smiled at them. "You two are such a cute couple!"

"So what do you think?" Jack asked later.

Sam sighed. "Well thanks to the injection I can't sense anything. It's strange that Linda and Kyle are the only ones without any kids. But that could just be choice or a medical problem. They're all really nice though. What do you think?"

Jack grabbed a blanket and pillow. "I don't know. Yet. Tomorrow I have tennis with Kyle so…"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You play tennis?"

"I have many levels…" He paused. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	5. Awkward Morning

Chapter Five: Awkward Morning

Author's note: There is the mention of nudity in this chapter.

Sam was in the bedroom drying her hair when the doorbell rang. She waited for Jack to answer it but after a minute it rang again. She went downstairs and saw no sign of Jack. The person knocked this time.

"Just a minute!" Sam answered the door and found Chelsea on the other side.

"Hello Alison. I heard Christopher is playing tennis with Kyle later. I was wondering if you wanted to join some of the girls and Ifor lunch later."

"Um. Sure. That'd be nice."

Chelsea looked over Sam's shoulder and grinned. "Alright. See you at one."

Sam shook her head and closed the door. Still seeing no sign of Jack she went upstairs to finish her hair. She opened to door…and walked in on a very naked Jack. She gasped and covered her eyes. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" She went back in the hall and closed the door.

'I didn't see anything. I didn't!' She thought. "Oh who am I kidding? I saw a very nice butt!" She whispered then grinned. "Very nice!"

Jack came downstairs a few minutes later. "Sorry. It was my fault. I heard you answer the door and I thought I could change before you got back upstairs. I'm sorry."

Sam looked at the floor. "It's ok. I should have knocked."

Jack sat down on a chair and winced.

"What's wrong?"

"My back. I didn't sleep well." He sighed. "I'm meeting Kyle at twelve thirty. I'll see you later."

As he got up and walked out of the room Sam watched him go then grinned to herself.

"Alison over here!" Chelsea called. "Come meet the girls."

Sam walked into the dining room and saw six women sitting around a table. "Hello. I'm Alison."

"Alison you know Stephanie, Alex and Linda. Well that's Andrea, Sarah and Samantha."

Sam nearly choked when the last woman was introduced. "Nice to meet you all." She sat down and looked at the menu. "Um…how's the shrimp salad?"

Jack swung his arm and smiled as his racket hit the ball. It sailed over the net. Kyle stumbled and almost missed it.

"You're good!" Kyle gasped.

Jack grinned. He hadn't played tennis since high school but it had all come back with a vengeance. "It's not that hard."

Kyle smiled and sent the ball sailing over the net. Jack almost hit it but missed.

"That was a good game!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Yeah." Jack agreed.

"I wonder how your wife is doing. Linda said that she is meeting with Alison and some of the other wives." He paused. "To plan the Christmas party."

Jack inwardly winced. Poor Sam!

Sam suppressed a yawn. For the last hour and a half these women were going on and on about the Christmas party. It was in a week and almost everything was planned except the food. She had never been more bored. While they discussed whether to have pate or salmon mouse she studied each one. Could she be sitting at the same table as Hestia? None of them seemed to be displaying the usual power-hungry behavior. But if she was in hiding…

"What do you think Alison? Someone...Sarah?...asked.

"How about both?" Sam suggested. "Give people a choice."

"How…diplomatic." Linda said. "I'll tell the caterer."

Sam stared at Linda. That was a weird statement. Could Linda be Hestia?


	6. Busted?

Chapter Six: Busted?

Author's note: I owe one of my reviewers for part of the plot here. You know who you are so thanks!

Sam and Jack had been undercover a week and were no closer to finding out who Hestia was. Sam highly suspected it was Linda Carson but there was no proof. Earlier they had reported to the nearby AFB. They filed reports and Sam had gotten her injection.

Now it was Christmas Eve and time for the Christmas party.

"Let me see… How about the red dress?" Sam muttered to herself. She was currently going through her closet trying to pick something out for the party. She held up the red dress and shook her head.

After about an hour she finally chose a black dress with a delicate flowered pattern. And her Jimmy Choo shoes. Next she added a diamond necklace and matching earrings.

When she went downstairs she found Jack in the living room wearing a black suit. When he saw her he almost gasped.

"You look…beautiful." He said, trying not to stare at her.

"Thanks." She replied, feeling self-conscious. The dress was clingier and lower cut than she was used to. "You look nice too. Ready?"

He nodded and grabbed their raincoats.

The ballroom of the recreation center was decorated festively. Though some might have said gaudily. There were twinkle lights, wreathes, and a sea of red and green. Jack cleared his throat and looked at Sam. She just grinned at him.

"Alison! You came!" A hyper brunette called.

"Hello Samantha. This is my husband Christopher." Sam introduced. She saw Jack raise an eyebrow.

"Hello Christopher. That good-looking guy over by the salmon mousse is my husband Aaron. Well I'm glad you came." She left to go mingle.

Sam and Jack actually enjoyed the party. They met more of the neighbors but still no clue as to who the Goa'uld was. Until the party was almost over…

Jack was getting a glass of wine when Linda walked up to him.

"Enjoying the party?" She asked.

Jack smiled. "Yes I am. The decorations are nice."

Linda smiled. "I'm proud of them." She took a sip of her drink. "So… When did you quit the Air Force?"

Jack froze. "Pardon?"

"I had wondered where I had seen you before. The news. With Senator Kinsey. Only then your name was…O'Neill?"

Sam noticed the look on his face and came over. "Chris? What's going on?" She asked, putting her arm around him.

"Oh I was just telling your dear husband how I loved seeing him on the news. Loved the Air Force uniform…"

Sam panicked momentarily. Was their cover blown? Then an idea came to her. "Oh. That. It's ok Chris. Tell her. You don't have to be embarrassed…"

Jack looked at her, questioning. "I-I can't."

She rubbed his shoulder. "It's ok. The man you saw was Chris's twin brother Jack."

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "Twin brother?"

"Yes. Chris's real name is Christopher Mathew O'Neill. His whole family, five generations, is Air Force. But he didn't want that. So his family disowned him. Because of that he changed his name to Christopher Mathews. There. Now you know. Happy?" She took his hand. "Now if you'll excuse us we're going home."

Jack waited until they were back at the house before he finally burst out laughing. "Wow! Where did that come from?"

Sam smiled at him. "I…used to watch soap operas."

"Well it's a good thing you did!" He looked at her. "That was close." He reached up and hesitantly brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Then his hand trailed down her cheek. The next think they knew they were both leaning in. Their lips had barely brushed when they both pulled back.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Me too." She said and went upstairs. She shut the door and leaned against it. 'Damn.' She thought. 'We'd better find this Goa'uld soon. Or who knows what will happen…'


	7. Rainy Christmas

Chapter Seven: Rainy Christmas

Sam awoke to the sound of rain on the skylight. She looked at the ceiling and wondered why they would put in a skylight in a house located where it rained most of the time.

She sighed. It was Christmas day and there was no tree, gifts or family. It would be strange. Deciding she could sleep no longer she grabbed her robe and went downstairs. Jack was still asleep on the sofa. Not wanting to wake him she went into the kitchen.

As she was making a pot of coffee she thought of the event of last night. They had almost kissed. That was bad. Really bad. Not only was it forbidden, she knew if she kissed him she wouldn't be able to stop there. They would sleep together. And that was even more forbidden.

"Coffee?"

Sam jumped. "Huh? Oh yeah. It's almost done."

Jack went over to the refrigerator. "Eggs? Oh I know!" He pulled out a carton of blueberries. "Blueberry pancakes!"

She raised an eyebrow. "You know how to make blueberry pancakes?"

"I told you…I have many levels."

She nodded. "As long as there is no beer in them. Need help?"

"Nope."

"Ok. I'll go get dressed." She said and left the kitchen. She was almost to the stairs when Jack stopped her. "Merry Christmas Carter." He smiled and went backin the kitchen.

She walked up the stairs slowly. He was acting like nothing had happened! Did he feel that way? He was the one who apologized first… Well if he could act like nothing had happened so could she! She had done it for years.

When she came downstairs the pancakes were ready. "Smells great." Sam said cheerfully.

"Thank you. There's syrup and butter. I'm going to go change."

She nodded and went into the kitchen. There was a plate waiting for her. She poured the syrup and picked up her plate. Underneath was a large package. The tag said 'To: Carter. From: O'Neill'. Sam was confused. He had gotten her a gift? She set down her plate and opened it. Inside was a book. Magnificent Universe.

When Jack came back downstairs she set the book on the table. "Thank you sir." She grinned. "I love it."

"Yeah well…" He cleared his throat and sat down. He looked surprised when she slid a package across the table. "What's this?"

She just shrugged and took a bite.

He opened it and pulled out a Simpsons beer bottle opener. When you used it you heard Homer say "Mmm…Beer…" He grinned and laughed. "Thanks Carter." He took the bottle of syrup and poured some over his pancakes. "So do you want to go somewhere today?"

"Where?" She asked, confused.

"I don't know. A drive? We can't do much today because it's Christmas so… How about it?"

She thought about it and nodded. "Alright."

Sam did some research online and found out about the Five Mile Drive by Point Defiance Zoo.

"Too bad the zoo is closed." Jack observed.

Sam smiled. "Yeah. But I'd rather go to the aquarium."

They entered the Five Mile Drive and grew quiet, just enjoying the beautiful scenery. It was like being in the middle of the forest and every once in a while there was a place to stop and look out at the Puget Sound. Jack finally stopped the car at a spot that showed the curve of the Puget Sound and the Narrows Bridge. He got out and walked over to the barrier. Sam joined him a few seconds later.

"Wow! Nothing like this in Colorado." Sam observed.

"Yeah. It's beautiful. Too many trees though." He grinned. A bit later he cleared his throat. "I don't regret it."

She knew he was talking about the almost-kiss. "Me either."

"I just wish…"

"Me too. Every day." She changed the subject. "You like your gift?"

"Heck yeah. You like yours?"

"Yes. I wasn't expecting anything." She paused. "I wonder how the others are."

"Probably fine. I miss them though. How long do you think this assignment will be?"

"I don't know. I hope not very long."

He sighed and nodded. She knew he knew why.

Author's note: The Five Mile Drive is real and really beautiful. I just wanted to mention that. And sorry it took so long to update. Another fic took over my brain.


	8. New Suspects

Chapter Eight: New Suspects

Sam walked into the Recreation Center and was immediately met by Chelsea, Stephanie and Sarah.

"Come on Alison!" Chelsea said, grabbing her arm and leading her back out the door. "We're going to the Spa."

"Spa?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Yes. The Rainier Spring Spa! It's the best!" Sarah said.

"Ok…"

At the spa they had Sam get everything. Massage, manicure and pedicure, steam room, mud bath…

Sam winced as the woman worked on her nails.

"Alison we wanted to apologize." Sarah said.

" For what?" Sam asked. She hoped it was for the current torture she was undergoing.

"For Linda. She gets like that. When she feels threatened."

"Why would she feel threatened by me?" She asked, biting back swear word. She really wished this woman would leave her cuticles alone!

"Well…She just gets that way."

They started to gossip and Sam tuned out. Until something caught her attention.

"So Samantha and Aaron have been acting strange…" Chelsea said.

"I know! So secretive!" Sarah agreed.

"And their argument on Christmas Eve was bizarre!" Stephanie joined in.

"They've been like this for a few months."

Sam listened. The fight must have been after they had left. She filed this information away.

"So I was thinking that if Hestia changed hosts then-" Sam said to Jack later.

"-Then it would cause a personality change that would cause marital problems." Jack finished. "Good thinking."

"Maybe we should pay them a visit."

"What? What reason would we give?"

Sam pulled a bottle of champagne out of the fridge. "To say thanks for being so nice and welcoming to us."

Jack shook his head. "Sneaky."

When Aaron opened the door he looked very shocked to see them. "Christopher, Alison, this is a surprise. Come in."

They stepped inside and Sam handed him the bottle. "We just wanted to stop in and say thank you for being so kind and welcoming."

"That's nice. Thank you. I'm sorry that Samantha is asleep. She would love to visit."

"It's ok. We know it's late." Jack said.

"No it's not. She just hasn't been feeling well."

"I'm sorry. The flu?" Sam asked.

Aaron looked uncomfortable. "No…she's…she's just hormonal. Well thanks for stopping by. Are you doing anything for New Years?" He asked, moving them towards the door.

"No. There is a party at the Stevens's but…" Jack said. "We'll probably stay in and watch Dick Clark's show."

Aaron smiled and opened the door. "A tradition. Well thanks for stopping by."

"No problem. See you later." Sam smiled.

"What do you think?" Sam asked later.

"I think he was acting suspicious. But then everybody here does." Jack answered.

Hmmm. So the list of suspectshas increased… I have a pretty good idea where I'm going with this now so…


	9. New Years Changes

Chapter Nine: New Year's Changes

Author's Note: I'm raising the rating of this chapter to R. Why? Because of what happens in it. I wanted to see if I could write a love scene. Plus it goes with the cliché. I didn't do much detail. I wanted to focus on the emotions and not on smut. I like some things left to the imagination. I don't think it is a graphic as some of the PG-13 stuff out there but I want to be safe. It starts with the paragraph that begins with the sentence "Two hours later they were still talking." Anything up to that is ok.

Sam woke up to the sound of the rain pelting the window. Again. She pushed aside the curtain and saw the rain coming down in sheets. It was interesting to watch.

A knock on the door startled her. "Yes?" She called.

"Carter? I think we should get to the base soon. The news said that a big storm is coming and there is a good chance the power could go out."

"Alright. I'll be down in a few."

After filing reports (and getting a surprise message from everyone wishing them a Merry Christmas and happy new year) and getting the shot, Jack set out to get supplies.

"We'll need candles, a battery powered radio, flashlights…" Jack recited. After getting the other stuff Jack found Sam at the candles. "Scented candles Carter?"

She smiled. "I like them…" She picked up a French Vanilla candle and sniffed it. She held it up to his nose. He sniffed and wrinkled his nose. Sighing, she set it back on the shelf. She grabbed a bunch of plain candles and set then in the basket. After a moment Jack grabbed the French Vanilla candle and set it tin the cart. She grinned at him.

By they got back the wind had really picked up. As they were setting the candles around the house Jack told her what he had seen on the news.

"They said very heavy rain and winds near 70 miles per hour."

Sam nodded. "Well we're prepared. Plus we have ready made food."

"Yeah. There should be no problem." He looked out the window. "Still, it's a hell of a way to end the year."

It was at about eight pm when the power went out. Jack had been downstairs watching a marathon and Sam had been upstairs reading when it happened. She had been at her favorite part of her book when the lights went out. A second later she heard a swear word from downstairs. She grabbed her flashlight and shook her head.

When she was downstairs she found Jack going through the radio stations. He had already lit the candles.

"Find anything?" She asked.

"Just the same storm warning." He sighed. "Guess that means no Rockin' New Years Eve…"

Sam laughed and sat down next to him. "No. There's always reading."

He shook his head. "Too much of an eye strain." He turned to her. "What's your favorite song?"

"What?"

"What is your favorite song?"

"Ok. Ummm… I don't really have one. I like a lot of songs. What about you?"

"The Dance by Garth Brooks. What is your guilty pleasure song?"

"Girls Just Want to Have Fun." She said, looking down.

He laughed. "Mine's Crawling by Linkin Park."

Two hours later they were still talking.

"So what's the most embarrassing think that has happened to you?" Sam asked.

Jack laughed. "Well I was in High School and it was after a track meet. I was showering when the fire alarm went off. I…I had to evacuate with only a towel on."

Sam was laughing. "Wow." She finally said. "That's embarrassing."

"So what about you?" He asked.

"Well…" She started when there was a loud crack then bang. A branch from the tree outside the window had broken off. Sam gasped and moved loser to Jack.

"It's ok! It's just the wind." Jack laughed.

"I know. It just-" She looked into his eyes. "Surprised me…"

Jack looked at her and lowered his lips to hers. She responded with surprising intensity and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lightly nipped at her lower lip until her mouth opened and he teased her tongue with his. She moved her hands to his hair and pulled him closer.

He moved his hands to her sides and lifted her shirt. She broke the kiss just long enough to allow him to remove her shirt. He mover his lips to her shoulder and moved his hand up her stomach and under her bra. She gasped and moaned slightly when he moved his thumb. He smiled into her neck, pleased to have made her make that sound.

"Jack I-" She whispered.

He froze and removed his hand. She had said his name. He looked at her. "Do you want to stop?"

"No." She said instantly. "Do you?"

He smiled. "No." He stood up and faced her. Pulling her into another breathtaking kiss, he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him and let him carry her upstairs.

Sam could not believe she was currently in bed with, making love with, Jack O'Neill. She had wanted this for so long. In her mind she knew they shouldn't be doing this. But how could something that was so right be so wrong? So she pushed the thought away. She laughed inside. Jack was right, she did think too much. What the heck was he doing thinking when she was being touched, kissed and caressed by this wonderful man? He took her hands in his and moved them above her head, kissing her throat. She gasped and arched her back. "I love you." She whispered.

She didn't do much thinking again for a long time.

Jack smiled and watched Sam sleep. He could barely wrap him mind around the fact that they had just made love. He had wanted this for six years. Ever since he had seen her walk into the briefing room. But she had been off limits. Technically, she still was.

She muttered something in her sleep and sighed. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He loved the sound of her voice. Especially just a little while ago when she had cried out his name. Not 'Colonel' or the ever-hated 'Sir', but 'Jack'.

He listened to the sound of the rain on the roof. What had happened hadn't been mere lust or need, but passion and love. They loved each other. But ultimately they couldn't stay together. Once they found Hestia they had to go home. Then it was back to 'Colonel' and 'Major'.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, wanting to stay as close as they could for as long as possible.

Ok. Was it horrible? Should I be banned from writing love scenes for life?


	10. Doubts

Author's note: I'm glad my first love scene got such a great response! I was very nervous. Just thought I would warn you that this chapter contains a lot of fluff… And some angst, but mostly fluff.

Chapter Ten: Doubts

Sam sat on the window seat and watched the rain. She had awoken before Jack and got up. She had loved waking up in his arms andwould have stayed there but something was bothering her. She had told Jack she loved him and he hadn't said it back. Well…There were a couple of times she thought he had said it, but she wanted to be sure.

She thought he loved her. She was pretty sure he did. But…

She sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Sam?" She heard Jack ask sleepily.

"Over here." She answered, still looking out the window. She heard rustling and then footsteps.

"What's going on?" He asked, sitting across from her.

She sighed. "Nothing."

"Do you regret-" He asked.

"No! Not at all!" She insisted.

"Then why are you here and not there?" He asked, pointing to the bed.

She smiled. "No reason."

"Sam. What's going on?" He asked seriously.

"You- You didn't say it back."

"Say what back?"

"I love you. I told you that I love you and you didn't say it back."

"Do you think that I don't love you?" Jack asked. "Sam I love you so much! How can you doubt that? Especially after last night."

"I don't know…"

He held out his arms. "Come here." She moved and he put his arms around her. "I did say it. Several times."

"When?" She asked.

"Well… I said it one time as I kissed your hip." He said.

"Oh." She smiled as he kissed the back of her neck.

"And I said it another time as you were falling asleep."

"Oh. I guess I was being stupid." She said embarrassed.

"Sam you are _never_ stupid. And that's something I_ love_ about you."

She giggled when he kissed the top of her head. "And what else do you love about me?"

"Well…you're kind." He stated, kissing her and getting up. "And…A hell of a shot." Another kiss.

She got up. "And?"

He grinned and reached for the belt to her robe. "And the fact that you have a really hot body."

"Jack?" Sam asked some time later. "Where do we go from here?" She hadn't wanted to ask but she needed to know where he stood.

He had lazily been tracing abstract shapes on her back with his fingertips and paused. "I was thinking food…Maybe omelets?"

She looked at him. "I'm serious."

"I know." He said quietly. "I don't know. But I can't…leave it in the room. Not anymore. Not after…"

She reached over, took his hand, and kissed it. "Me either. I didn't want it then and I really don't want it now."

He went back to tracing shapes on her back. He didn't know what they were going to do. The smart thing would be to just go back to the way things were. But deep down he knew that was no longer an option. They couldn't pretend anymore. "We'll think of something." He said quietly.

Sorry this took so long to post but I am really blocked with this story.


	11. Back to the Mission

Chapter Eleven: Back to the Mission

Sam walked into the rec center to join the other women for lunch. She went into the dining room and saw Linda, Alex, Chelsea, and Sarah all crowded around a table talking seriously. They quieted as she approached. Sam pretended like their behavior was not strange and smiled. "Hello. How was everybody's New Year?"

Chelsea smiled. "Mine was fine. The power was only out for four hours but it didn't bother me. We found…other…things to do." She grinned.

Sam shook her head. She was almost used to Chelsea's innuendo remarks but it was still strange.

Linda sniffed. "We have a generator so our power was fine."

Everybody else glanced at each other and picked up their menus.

"So do you like Sun Estates Alison?" Alex asked. "Think you'll stay?"

"I love it here. We're definitely staying." Sam replied. "Excuse me." She said, getting up to use the restroom.

She was washing her hands when someone entered the room. Sam smiled at them and went to dry her hands. The next thing she knew a cloth was clamped over her face tightly. Sam struggled, pushing back and knocking the person into the counter. They swore and held onto her tighter. Sam soon passed out.


	12. The Truth About Sun Estates

Chapter Twelve: The Truth About Sun Estates

Jack was worried. It was eight pm and Sam wasn't back. They had made an arrangement when they started the mission that they would be back by seven thirty. She hadn't even called. His instinct was shouting that something was very wrong. Sam would never be irresponsible like this.

Finally deciding on what to do he picked up his cell and dialed the number he had been given for emergencies. "We've been compromised." Was all he said.

* * *

Sam awoke feeling groggy. The first thing she realized was she could hear voices. And they sounded like Goa'uld. Her eyes flew open in panic.

"Hey it's ok! You're safe." She saw Chelsea appear next to her.

Sam looked around and saw she was lying on a bed in a strange bedroom. "What's going on? Where am I?"

Chelsea sighed. "Sorry about this. I never intended it to be this way but…we're desperate and Cardea got a little…overexcited."

"Cardea?"

Chelsea smiled. "You know her as Sarah."

Sam stared at her. So there definitelywere more Goa'uld here.

Chelsea got up. "I'm afraid you don't know the real me either. Allow me to introduce my self." She lowered her head for a moment. "I am Hestia." She said in the unmistakable voice of a symbiote. "Do not worry. We will not harm you."

"You kidnapped me!" Sam exclaimed. She swallowed and asked. "What do you want from me?"

Hestia sighed. "Our original intent was to get to know you and then ask for your help. But then Samantha got worse. Her symbiote has done all it can. She is dieing."

Sam decided to play innocent. "Symbiote?"

"Yes. We are a race known as the Tok'ra. I escaped to this planet to hide from Ra-"

"You're actually Tok'ra?" Sam asked, disbelieving. At the woman's shocked look she realized she had just blown her cover.

_"Who are you?"_

"I'm Major Samantha Carter. I was sent to find you."

"Who sent you? Ra?"

"Ra's dead."

"You lie!"

"No. He was killed years ago. Apophis, Hathor, Sokar, Seth- They're all dead."

_"How?"_

"We killed them. We're fighting the Goa'uld."

Hestia sat down in shock. "You really speak the truth?"

"Yes. Do you?"

Hestia nodded. "I did not like the taking of hosts forcefully so I left. I came here and here is where I had my children." She paused. "This is wonderful! You will be the perfect host to Desdemona!"

_"No!"_ Sam shouted. She wouldn't do that again,_couldn't_ do it again.

Her outburst drew the attention of the others and Linda, Alex, and Andrea came in.

"Are you alright my queen?" Linda or rather her symbiote asked.

"Yes Adrienne. I am fine. It just seems _Major Carter_ here is less than enthusiastic about being host to Desdemona."

Adrienne turned to Sam. "Major Carter? A spy!"

Sam looked at her. "Yes."

"Kill her." Alex stated. "We cannot let ourselves be known."

"No. She must be host to Desdemona!" Andrea's symbiote stated.

"She does not wish it. We do not take hosts forcefully!" Hestia stated.

"She is dieing! My queen, too many of us have died because of this rule!"

Hestia looked troubled. Sam watched her hoping, praying, she would stick to her principles. She might be good at hand-to-hand but she was no match for them.

Hestia sighed. "Alright. Bring her."

Alex and Linda grabbed her arms. Sam struggled, fought with all her energy, but with their symbiote enhanced strength, and with whatever they had used to knock her out still in her system, it was no use. They dragged her out of the room.

She was pulled into another room where Samantha was lying on a bed. She looked a whole lot worse than the last time she had seen her. Aaron, Billy, and Mike were also in here.

"What are you doing?" Mike exclaimed.

"What we have to." Hestia stated. "Prepare for the transfer."

They moved a still struggling Sam onto the bed. She watched with horrified, terrified, fascination as the symbiote exited Samantha's mouth into Aaron's waiting hands. He looked at his wife sadly and handed the symbiote to Hestia.

"She will be honored for eternity." Hestia turned to the others. "Open her mouth."

Sam struggled harder. She kicked and clenched her mouth closed tightly. Mike came over and pried her mouth open. Sam let out a piercing scream as she moved closer. Hestia flinched. "I am truly sorry it had to be this way."

"Go to hell!" Sam said as best she could under the circumstances, when something came crashing thought the window and the room began to fill with smoke.

"What's going on?" Hestia demanded, coughing.

Mike let go of her mouth. "My friends." Sam answered, coughing also.

There were a couple of flashes of a zat and Hestia crumpled in a heap. The others soon followed.

"Jack?" Sam coughed.

"It's me." He said, leading her out of the house.

Sam and Jack watched as the residents of Sun Estates were taken into custody.

"I wonder what will happen to them." Sam asked.

"I don't know." Was Jack's only reply. "You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Jack."

They started walking back to the house in silence. Both were avoiding the real issue at hand. That the mission was over and it was time to return to their real lives.


	13. A Surprise

Author's note: I just wanted to thank all the people who read, reviewed, and stuck by this fic until the end! Your reviews have been greatly appreciated!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: A Surprise

"Well done Colonel, Major." General Hammond stated.

"What's going to happen to them?" Sam asked.

"They will be turned over to the Tok'ra. It's only right." Hammond paused and leaned forward. "I realize this was probably a very…difficult mission." He stated carefully. Neither Sam nor Jack responded. Hammond nodded. "Alright."

Jack stood up and handed Hammond a piece of paper. "My letter of resignation sir."

Sam gasped. "Colonel?" He ignored her.

Hammond looked it over. "May I ask why?'

"Personal reasons sir." He stated, looking at Sam.

"I see. Is it because you lover her?" He asked bluntly.

He looked Sam in the eyes. "Yes. I do. I have for a long time." Jack said truthfully.

Hammond looked at the letter and picked up a file. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes sir."

"Well I'm afraid I can't accept it."

"What? Why?"

"When I realized the difficult position you were being placed in I had a little talk with the president." He handed the file to Jack. "That is an official letter abolishing the frat regulations for the two of you." He grinned when he saw they were speechless. "Dismissed. And I don't want to see the two of you until Monday!"

Once in the hall Jack turned to Sam and handed her the file. "I don't believe it!"

"It's wonderful! I can't believe Uncle George did this!"

"Uncle George?"

"You didn't know he's my Godfather did you?" She grinned.

"No. But it does explain a lot…" He grinned at her. "So Sam. Wanna go fishing?"


End file.
